Suite life or death
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Thanks to a voodoo witch doctor, Cody Martin has had a transformation. Will it help him get Bailey back or lead him down the path to crime. Please read and review.


The Shadow Man

The ship was docked in New Orleans. It was fixing to sail away. Unfortunately it was going to leave 4 people behind. The last passenger to get on was a beautiful girl. She went up the gang plank and turned around to see New Orleans for the last time. She had enjoyed her time here and would remember it for the rest of her life.

13 DAYS EARLIER

Zach and Cody Martin got off of the SS Tipton to go visit around New Orleans. Zach got stopped by a jazz band and joined it. After leaving Zach with the jazz band, Cody made his way into the rest of New Orleans. He walked around New Orleans for 2 hours. While he was walking he thought about his life. He thought about Bailey and an angry surge of guilt hit him. He hated not being with her and he hated breaking up with her. Unfortunately she took the breakup to heart and now hated him. Then there was the other three; Zack, London, and Woody. They were all idiots and he was wishing they would all jump into the sea. He realized that Bailey would never want him and he was a little depressed.

"Hello, my friend." Cody stopped walking. He looked around to see a black man in a purplish suit. "How are you doing today?"

"Good" Cody said.

"Ah come now, don't lie to me. You're completely miserable."

Cody thought about it and yes he was miserable. "So, what are you going to do about it?" Cody said

"Well friend allow me to introduce myself, a tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier. Here's my card." He said pulling out a card.

Cody took it and read it. "**Potions, charms, Dreams made real!** Yeah sure as if I am going to believe that, you're clearly a fraud."

Dr. Facilier's grin turned into a snarl but then he changed back and started singing. _Don't you disrespect me little man, don't you derogate or deride."_ He pulled Cody in his shop and sat him down.

"Hey what are you doing." Cody asked but Dr. Facilier wasn't listening. He just continued singing.

"_You're in my world now not your world_ _and I've got friend on the other side."_ When he stopped singing three Tiki masks said the same thing in the same singing voice. That's an echo my friend just a little parlor trick. He said then went to singing again. _Sit down at my table, set your mind at ease, if you do that it will enable me to do anything I please. I can read your future, I can turn it round some too, I can see into your heart and soul, you do have a soul don't you, Cody, Make your wildest dreams come true." _He said smiling then he reached into a sack and got some powder he blew it and lights banged and clacked and Cody felt warmth spreading through his body.

Dr. Facilier went back to singing. _I GOT HOODOO I GOT VOODOO, HELL I'VE GOT THINGS I AIN'T EVEN TRIED, AND I've got friends on the other side_." He then reached into a sack under the table and brought out a pack of Tarot cards. He smiled and began singing again. "_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell the past, present and the future as well. Just pick three, take a little trip into your future with me."_ Cody picked three cards and felt the warm presence again.

Dr. Facilier smiled. He then took on a serious tone. "Now my friend let's see what your first card said". He took the card and flipped it over. It showed a young man in a shadow of another man but the two men were exactly alike and the same height. The man who cast the shadow was surrounded by women and gold while the other one had just rags. "All your life, you've been overshadowed by your brother. He got all the women and all the money. Sure your mother favored you but you were still jealous of your brother which is understandable, now your next card.

He flipped it over and it showed a cruise ship with a clown that looked like Woody, a jeering girl that resembled Bailey laughing at a man setting down on one knee with a bouquet of flowers resembling himself, a rich lady with her nose up on the air symbolizing London, a Romeo resembling Zack kissing a round of women the first one of which resembles Maya, and a eighty's nerd resembling Moseby having an argument with a teacher resembling Tutwiler. As soon as Cody saw this picture a rush of hatred surged through him. He hated all of them. "My my, right now you're surrounded by idiots and a girl who just won't have you, my that's got to be hard. Don't you just hate them all for daring to be happier than you?" Dr. Facilier asked

"Yes" Cody said angrily

Dr. Facilier smiled, "No offence friend but your life is pathetic. You've been pushed around al your life by your mother and your brother and if you had married you'd be pushed around by your wife. But there's a way out of this life of woe and despair _for in your future the future I see, you become the person you were meant to be." _With that he flipped the last card over. Cody picked it up and looked at it.

He stared at it shocked. "But what do you mean this is what I was meant to be." He said

"Why don't you think about your entire life? It's been a failure hasn't it. But with your new identity, you could hold the entire world by a threat. You could have everything you ever wanted and all that it takes is giving up what you have. Of course you see by the card what I'm asking you to lose. So come on boy, shake my hand, won't you shake a poor sinners hand." Cody looked at the card and back at the doctor. He smiled and shook the doctors hand.

"_YEEESSS, ARE YOU READY, I SAY ARE YOU READY, TRANFORMATION CENTRAL REPERATION CENTRAL, TRANSMOGAFAMATION CENTRAL, as_ he was saying thisCody felt the warm sensation pass over his body. He felt his body change, His hair became black and straight, his chest protruded out, his teeth whitened, he grew 7 inches, he felt his body contract below the belt, she felt the clothes becoming too small for her, she felt her voice become soft and beautiful, she felt her entire body become graceful and beautiful. She then breathed out and fell to her knees.

"I hope you're satisfied," Dr. Facilier said. "But if you're not, don't blame me; _YOU CAN BLAME MY FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIIIIIDDDDE."_ Dr. Facilier smiled and looked down at the girl on the floor. "How you feeling, Mary?"

Mary Martin looked into Dr. Facilier's face and said, "READY TO KILL"


End file.
